


What If We Slept Together and I Unexpectedly Confess My Love To You? haha just kidding...Unless..?

by BakedYams



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Nudity, Theres like nothing smutty I should make it rated T, i literally gave up with the title everyone go home, lots of banter, sorry to disappoint to the horny lads out there, what else should i say lmao, yams my name fluffs my game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: “Well you’re not exactly subtle about your feelings, Chrom.”~~Chrom and Robin spend a night together and lets out some rushed feelings.





	What If We Slept Together and I Unexpectedly Confess My Love To You? haha just kidding...Unless..?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Fire Emblem Three Houses is out! Finally! Time to draw and write a bunch of stuff for i-  
Chrobin: we still own you *cocks gun*
> 
> (Unbeta'd. What'd you expect me to be, a respectable writer?)

“Wow”

Chrom laid back and let out a sigh. Robin finally allowed her body to fall down against the cushions and rolled to her back. She could feel a wave of emotions flowing to her head but refused to acknowledge any of them, knowing all that would result to is her being flustered from their actions. Then she felt the results of their actions start to seep down her thighs, and immediately her face turned bright red anyways. From her position, she tried scanning the room for anything nearby to clean off the mess, but found no motivation to reach her arms out or even stand. Her legs were too sore for that anyways. 

Well, sore in a good way. 

Chrom finally moved his way next to her, and lifted his body up to stare down at her. Robin watched as he studied her expression with a straight face, most likely trying to figure out what she was thinking. Robin softly smiled back and raised her hand to hold his cheek. Finally, he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. 

“I think I might be in love with you…” Chrom practically whispered, after a moment of silence. Robin blinked, pulling her hand away from him. Alarmed, Chrom immediately opened his eyes and felt what she could only assume was either fear or embarrassment. Before he could ramble out whatever he was about to say, Robin snickers. 

“You confess your love to me after we have sex?” She asks. Now, Chrom is embarrassed. He sits up and Robin follows suit. “Well…that’s a bit cliche don’t you think?”

Chrom stares at her funny, before saying “How so?”

Robin lowers her gaze to his naked chest and starts to play with the sheets. “A man sleeps with someone for the first time and falls in love with them, running on hormones.” She explained. Chrom raised his hands up in alarm. 

“T-Thats! That’s not true!” Chrom quickly blurts out. Robin locked eyes with him and raised her eyebrows. 

“Oh? I’m sorry if I assumed but...This isn’t your first time,” Robin started, “unless..?”

Chrom stayed silent, refusing to meet her eyes. She could see his hands fidgeting against the bedsheets.

“Well...a-actually. Yes. It..it was my first.” Chrom practically whispered. If she wasn’t so close to him, she wouldn’t have caught it. “Not that it, changes anything. I swear! I really do love you, I have been in love with you for a long time!” 

The two sat in a short uncomfortable silence, before Chrom spoke up again. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Robin wasn’t offended about the confession, but raised her gaze to him. “For what? Are you apologizing for sleeping with me?”

Chrom flushed even more and stared her down with wide eyes. 

“No, no! I…I don’t regret…” Chrom pauses, cheeks burning brighter every second. “that.” He finally says. Robin lets out a laugh. He’s embarrassed to say it, how cute. “I just thought, I mean I’ve thought about this for awhile…”

“The sex?”

“No! C-Confessing to you!” Chrom blurts out. He then goes off about how he’d imagine a more romantic situation, something about dressing up, buying flowers. Robin even heard him mumble about a horse somewhere in there and idly wonders if he had spoken to Sumia about romantic ideas. “I thought I could take you to a picnic near a river when I’d tell you…” Chrom finally ended. 

Hm, he definitely spoke to Sumia. 

Robin warmly smiles. “Chrom, if it makes you feel better, I think this is fine on its own.”

“You think so?” He asks, voice genuinely surprised. 

Robin reached over and combed her hand through his blue locks. “Definitely. This is actually better than I’d ever expect.” She teased, running her hand down to caress his chest. He let out a laugh before pulling her towards him and falling back into bed with her. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and sighed out in content.

Just like this, Robin could’ve easily fallen asleep. Forget about the war, forget about politics, forget about stupid war-hungry tyrants-

“Wait, you’ve been expecting something?” He asked.

“Well you’re not exactly subtle about your feelings, Chrom.” She says. Chrom pulled away and looked down at her. 

“You’re kidding.” He said. 

“I’m not!” She began to laugh. “The whole camp knew about you! People were practically breathing down my neck about my feelings towards you as well.” She said. 

“Well!” He huffed, “Now you know I love you.” 

They lay there side by side, and Robin begins to think about their future together as she feels Chrom running his hand through her hair. 

“Do you think I would be a great queen?” She asks. 

“Hm?” He sleepily asks. 

“You’re bound to become Exalt, right?” She says. “When I marry you, that means I become queen. Can you imagine that? ‘Queen Robin’” She raised her fingers in quotation marks.

Chrom nuzzled his face against her hairline, and she could practically feel the smile on his face. 

“You said ‘when I marry you’” He commented, before she could question it. “I can’t wait for that moment.”

“Chrom!” She tried to move away and swat at him, but she couldn’t stop the large grin growing on her face. “I’m being serious! Royal politics aren’t easy!” 

“Just think about how you lead The Shepherds with me, except this time they’re millions of people-”

“Wow.”

“And some of them are just grumpy old people!” Chrom says, clearly still fooling around. She could feel his hands trailing down from her hair to her back, and down to her bottom.

“ _ Chrom,”  _ she groans out when she feels him squeeze. 

“Robin, I don’t want to think about the hard work we have to do in the future right now.” He finally says. Robin huffed out in frustration. 

“Why  _ not _ , Chrom? You are the most important man in Ylisse, and-”

“Are you asking me why I don’t want to think about politics when I’m in bed with the woman I love?” He cuts her off, and hearing the tone he had in his voice made Robin feel like an idiot. 

“...No?” She questioned. Satisfied, Chrom presses more closely into her and sighs. 

“You’ll be an amazing queen, Robin.” He said. Robin shyly smiled and buried her face onto his chest. 

She closed her eyes and listened to Chrom’s relaxed breathing. It dawns on her that in the future she would be going to bed and waking up like this everyday. Her smile grows even larger and she finally has the courage to say what she’s wanted to. 

“I love you too, you dolt.” She sighs out. 

The only response she got back was a quiet snore. 

Pulling her head back, she was met with Chrom completely knocked out asleep. Robin wanted to feel disappointment and embarrassment for building up  _ her _ confession, only for him to fall asleep on her. But she could only grin at his peaceful expression. 

She has the rest of their lives for her to say it, anyways. 

Robin comfortably burrowed her head against his collarbone and sighed out contently. They both still smelled of sweat and sex, but Robin decided there was no better way to fall asleep aside from wrapped in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chrom fell asleep with his hands still full of her ass, what a mad lad.


End file.
